


My Shadow

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck Canon, M/M, They need a nap, Time Travel, i love them, they're honestly my favorite jedi/clone couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Just a time traveling son of Vader and a clone trooper having a soft morning together.purely self-indulgent
Relationships: Erik Trekum/Nine, OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	My Shadow

Erik blinked slowly as his brain tried to catch up with the fact that he was awake now. He was against his lover, still curled against him in their bed. He could hear the bird chirping in the background, and there was some sunlight peaking through the curtains of their window. The dark jedi stifled a yawn as he glanced over to his side table for a moment, checking the time before turning back to Nine. His love had his back to him and was still sleeping peacefully. Erik snuggled closer to Nine, resting his head against his lover’s spine, deciding that it was too early to get up.

Nine hummed and moved back to press against Erik, enjoying his warmth. The clone woke up to the movement, groaning softly. Erik closed his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around Nine, trying to fall back asleep. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get Nine to sleep in just a little longer. Nine opened his eyes and turned around to face Erik. The two stayed in that small space, just curled together, enjoying the soft moment of rest for a bit. Erik was barely awake, eyes still closed, trying to feign still being asleep. Nine could see through that though.

Nine smiled still sleepy and raised his hand to brush Erik's hair away from his face gently. The soft movement made Erik twitch a little, but other than that he made no other moves to respond. The medic smiled softly as he gently kept playing with his husband’s hair, playfully tugging on the strands, brushing his knuckles over Erik’s forehead. The dark jedi leaned into the touch after a short while, shifting lightly. Nine watched him with adoration in his eyes as he ran his fingers through Erik’s hair.

Erik’s eyes finally blinked open slowly, smiling tiredly at the medic in front of him. Nine smiled at him and leaned to kiss his forehead. He hummed softly at the kiss, leaning closer to Nine. Then Nine kissed the bridge of his nose and wrapped his arm around him. They stayed like that for a while, just cuddled close, legs tangled together under the covers. Sadly, the chirping outside got louder and Erik knew that Nine would want to get up and moving.

Nine shifted a little and nuzzled into his neck happily. “Did you sleep well?"

_Sure enough._

“Yeah. Did you,” Erik asked tiredly, voice quiet and soft, a little ragged from having been shouting a lot the day before.

Nine nodded "I did," he said as he rolled to his back and moved to sit up, shifting under the covers.

Erik made a noise of displeasure at the movement, causing him to pout a little. Nine ignored him though, stretching his arms up with a groan and then a yawn. Not to be deterred, Erik wrapped an arm around Nine’s middle, closing his eyes again, determined to stay in bed just a little longer. The clone chuckled and looked down at the sleepy man below him. Erik snuggled closer to Nine, burying his face into his stomach.

Nine watched his love as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Riddur, I have to train the younglings."

“You mean you have to train our demon children,” Erik groaned out, still remembering their humiliating loss at the paintball game the day before.

Kids could be vicious. Innocent, naive, and vicious. Erik was no where _near_ as vicious as a child, and he grew up in the _Rebellion_ for force’s sake! There was a sound of shifting covers as Nine shifted a little, trying to escape Erik’s hold. The clone didn’t succeed in escaping though.

Nine laughed, the sound warm and calming, shaking his head fondly. “Yeah, I have to train our demon children. You gonna let me up? Otherwise I could just cancel today and train them tomorrow."

Erik made a noise of displeasure at that. Tomorrow was Date Night. Fuck no, was he letting their little _menaces_ ruin Date Night.

“They are terrors. Fine, alright, I’ll let go. Wanna a kiss first though,” Erik sighed as he shifted to look up at Nine, smiling tiredly.

Nine chuckled and leaned down to kiss him softly in response, indulging his time traveling love. Erik smiled into the kiss, nipping gently at Nine’s bottom lip. They kissed for a short while, just sharing air and the moment. Finally, Nine pulled back and slipped out of Erik’s hold and the bed to get ready for his day. Erik shifted lightly to get comfortable on the bed, not willing to leave just yet. Erik could hear the water of their shower running, clearly Nine was getting ready for the day. Good for him.

It was a long while before Nine came back out of the fresher, and when he did he was dressed in only a towel. Erik purred at the sight, drinking in the exposed skin of his lover. Nine smiled at him, rolling his eyes a little when Erik reached out to tug him closer by the towel.

“I need to get dressed, riduur,” Nine laughed softly.

“I know. Wanna worship you a bit first. You look so beautiful,” Erik sighed and reached up to press soft kisses to Nine’s stomach.

Nine hummed softly, running a hand through Erik’s hair as the dark jedi kissed at the clone’s hips, abs, and stomach. Erik nipped gently at Nine’s left hip, leaving a small hickey.

“Meshla,” He whispered softly.

“Love. Seriously, I need to go. Otherwise we’ll have to cancel date night,” Nine laughed leaning down to press a kiss to Erik’s forehead.

“Hmm, alright. On date night though, I will worship you,” Erik sighed softly, feigning disappointment as he leaned back down on to the bed to let Nine get dressed.

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

Nine moved to get dressed, a smile on his lips as he did so. He loved his riduur and his teases. The banter between them is what sparked the relationship in the first place. Erik snuggled back into the bed, yawning a little.

When Nine was done and ready to get out, he walked to Erik, kissing his forehead. “Try to rest a bit more. Don’t forget to take your medication," he said softly.

“Alright. Love you. Have fun with the little terrors,” Erik smiled softly at the kiss, melting into the bed.

"I love you too," the clone said softly, moving to grab his things and then headed out the door of their room.

Erik smiled softly as he snuggled into the bed, still feeling the warmth of Nine’s lips on his forehead. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream of the things he had planned for their date night. He was happier than he’d ever been since he’d time traveled.


End file.
